For Now
by broken-inside-x
Summary: Dumped. Again. why can't a guy and a girl be just friends?


Down by the lake everything was quiet, of course that may have something to do with the fact that it was 12 o'clock at night and everyone was asleep in their cabins. Well everyone except Caitlyn Geller because she didn't follow normal rules like sleep at night and be awake during the day. At least that was her excuse if someone caught her down here, the real reason? She had just been dumped by her most recent boyfriend, now her ex-boyfriend, and she just needed some time to think things over. In all honesty she wasn't that bothered though, she'd seen it coming. It always happened and she had prepared herself for the devastating blow, lessening it just a bit.

Neither of them knew anything about each other and they had a hard time finding time to spend together. She was always with Mitchie and the guys or on her laptop mixing tracks. This year she's taken up dancing too, she and Shane spent a lot of time practicing their dancing together and they were good.

But his reason hadn't been their lack of knowledge or lack of time or commitment to the relationship. It had been because of her best friend, Nate. He thought that she was too close to him to be just friends and that there was some underlying feelings going on. Well that was a load of rubbish in her opinion, of course it wasn't her opinion that mattered when he said he couldn't handle coming second to Nate. It wasn't her fault that she spent hours everyday laughing with him about the simpleist things or that he'd asked her on behalf of Connect 3 to help them with their next album along with Mitchie because they liked how the girls worked together. It wasn't her fault they had become so close in the year since Camp Rock last year, when Shane and Mitchie had gone off on dates leaving them together or with Jason. She couldn't help that they talked about everything and anything and that she didn't have that with anyone else, not even with Mitchie or Shane and Jason who were just as close friends.

She was sure she'd get over him though, with the help of Mitchie who had declared herself an official break up guru after her split with Shane. They'd somehow managed to stay very close friends but her and Jason were betting they'd be back together by the end of the month, Nate however wasn't so sure, but what did he know?

"If you had been murdered down here I hope that you've written your will and left me the tracks on your laptop!"

She turned around to watch Nate plonk himself down next to her on the dock, legs swinging over the edge only his were a lot closer to the water than hers were

"Oh and can I have my hoodie back when you get murdered too?" she had meant to give that back the day after he had lent it to her to keep away the cold.

"Yes you can have your hoodie back and half of those tracks are for your album anyway moron. By the way is there a reason I'm being killed off when I'm sitting right here?"

"Well that's it, your sitting on a dock in front of a deep lake on your own in the middle of the night. And even though I know you can hold your own in a fight I'm pretty sure murderers come prepared for violent little girls like you" he explained with a smirk plastered all over his face.

"Oh…right"

She'd just backed down from a fight for the first time since Nate had met Caitlyn that fateful night last year.

"Ok…I give. What's up?"

"Just got dumped…no big deal." And even though it wasn't a big deal she realised how fed up she was of being dumped because she was too close to Nate. She either had to change that or die alone with 27 cats. Nate surprised her by wrapping his arms round her and giving her a bear hug.

"What was it this time?"

Whenever she had been dumped because of Nate, this certainly wasn't the first time, she had used the excuse that they didn't want to be second to her laptop and music not that they didn't want to be second to Nate. However this time she felt he should know, she wasn't ruining her friendship so she might as well tell him before the secrets ruined it for her.

"You" at his questioning look she carried on, her voice was almost a whisper as she explained. "He thought that we were too close. He didn't like being second best to the famous Nate Grey. I had the choice. Him or you. You can guess who I chose right?"

"Oh Caity" he hugged her even tighter.

"I just don't get the how people assume a girl and a guy can't be just friends. We've proved that. We're just friends and I'm pretty sure that I'm a girl and you're a guy. It's just so stupid" she leaned into his touch and stayed there, liking the feel of just being comforted by her friend.

And as Nate Grey sat on the dock hugging his best friend he realised that that's all they were. Just friends,

And that was ok with him.

For now.


End file.
